


Reflections

by thesetearsthatfall



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, POV Third Person, Romance, Starry Night, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, draco and harry are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: We were too close to the stars





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> this is in a different pov of my other fic, Can't Help Falling in Love. you do not need to read that one before this one, but it is encouraged!

Two boys, one with platinum blonde hair and the other with messy, raven black hair stepped outside onto the balcony. They were both dressed in elegant dress robes, as if they were in attendance to a fancy party. 

The blonde one-  _ Draco Lucius Malfoy,  _ they whispered- gasped, and looked up at the stars. He looked amazed at the way they twinkled and shined down on him. The other was not looking at the stars like his friend; he was staring at the other boy with a look of such fondness it felt almost rude to be witness to such a moment.

“Do you like it?” the boy with the bright green eyes and a scar, shaped as a lightning bolt, asked. _He had fought a war_ , they hissed. _He defeated evil._ _His name is Harry James Potter._

Whispers arose between them as the news traveled around.  _ The boy who lived. The savior of the wizarding world. Harry Potter. _

“Are you joking? This is incredible,” the one named Draco Malfoy answered, and turned to look at the other boy. 

They heard the unspoken words etched onto every word, every movement the blonde boy made to the messy haired one. 

_ I love you. _

They figured he did not know it yet. Falling in love was easy. Realizing it was not. They understood. They have been watching millions upon millions of people fall in and out of love for millions upon millions of years. 

The savior knew he was in love, they were certain. It was made obvious with every soft glance he made towards Draco Malfoy. 

More words were exchanged between the pair until, suddenly, they were standing in front of each other. 

The stars twinkled and shone brighter.

They were excited.

It seemed to happen slowly, like a soft caress down your side, sweet as honey. They leaned towards each other and embraced, mouths fitting together perfectly. They seemed to stay like that for hours, and in that time, they knew he knew it. He was plummeting and the force of it threatened to crash into the stars. 

_He’s passionate!_ They laughed. _They both are._ _Their love is passionate and wild and unpredictable._ They could sense that there would never be a dull moment between the pair. 

Finally, they broke apart, with heavy breaths and glassy eyes. Draco Malfoy let out a small chuckle and grasped Harry Potter’s hand. 

“Let’s rejoin the party. They’ll be wondering where we are.” Draco said. Harry nodded, smiling slightly. They noted with a laugh that he still had a glazed look in his eye.

He gave the blonde boy one more peck on the lips, then disappeared through the door they had come out in. The stars buzzed with what they had just witnessed. 

Oh, how they loved bearing witness to such love!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if you're confused, the pov was the stars that were looking down on draco and harry in my other fic, _Can't Help Falling in Love. _I hope it wasn't too confusing!!__  
>  also the title of this was inspired by one of my favorite songs, Reflections by The Neighbourhood. go listen if you haven't already!


End file.
